There have been many proposals for orientation of displays of digital devices. These are normally for larger devices having many functional input controls such as, for example, notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and mobile telephones.
For portable digital devices, particularly small or hand-held portable digital devices such as, for example, CD players, MP3 players, and the like, digital displays have been able to be physically removed and rotated through 180° to allow for right-handed or left-handed use. However, this is a difficult and time-consuming process. It also does not change the controls to allow for easier use. Therefore, those who use such devices with their left hand may find it awkward due to the controls being set-up for right-handed use.